Turning back time
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Yuri tries to bring back her dead lover, Kanade, will she succeed? Maple Story Universe. YuriKana.


Browsing the book-laden wood shelves of the Ludibrium library, Yuri Nakamura sighed heavily. The library never failed to remind her of another book-lover, a friend of hers.

Even as she stood, she could remember the face, the bright yellow eyes and the white, straight hair of her lover, forever trapped at eleven years old.

_Kanade Tachibana…_

It had happened five years ago, yet the wound was still raw with pain. Every moment of that fateful ride had been a living nightmare, every sound, every scream still fresh in her memory, echoing.

* * *

_Kanade…oh, Kanade-chan…_

"_Kanade! Let's go!"_

_The eleven-year-old bowman ran to stand next to Yuri, a gasp of awe escaping her. Before them, they saw the edge of the land where it met the spreading ocean. From the top of the tree, all they could see was a field of cloud-streaked sky, spanning to the clear diamond horizon. The overhanging leaves whispered above their heads as they drank in the scenery. Peace, pure and perfect peace._

"_I can't wait to cross_that_on a flying ship," Kanade sighed, arms wide, hands flung back as she felt the wind blow on her face._

"_Then let's get the tickets," Yuri replied excitedly, racing to the ticket counter._

_Holding their tickets tightly, they went to the end of the jetty, which overlooked the ocean far, far below. Kanade felt her snow-white hair waving wildly in the wind, and she smiled at how it felt—cool, fresh._

"_I'm sure the ride will be wonderful!" Yuri exclaimed excitedly. Then, from the white clouds, a winged ship emerged, more beautiful, more majestic than anything the both of them had ever seen before._

_

* * *

_

That was what they had been thinking before the ride. Just remembering how blissfully ignorant they had been filled Yuri's heart with pain. _If only that happiness had lasted, if only I had saved Kanade from that Crimson Balrog. Then she'd be right here next to me now, looking for books._

Yuri pulled a book off the shelf. "Ending Pollution, by TK", it read. She slipped the book back onto the shelf, suddenly unable to think of anything but her best friend, and her death.

_Oh, what I would give…just to have a chance to turn back the hands of the clock…_

Wondering what the time was, Yuri lifted the watch hung around her neck. This watch, it had been Kanade's last gift to her, before she had left. That little watch meant so much to her, more than could be replaced by anything living, meaning more than any other friendship or love could be to her. It was the symbol of her bond with her best friend, a bond seemingly lost, but ever eternal.

The watch had been a birthday present. It had been on that day, her twelfth birthday; that they had agreed to travel to Ossyria. Kanade had often spoken of the tales her mother had told her of the great island in the clouds, where majestic towers thrust through the sky, points touching the heavens. It had been a dream for both of them, but more for her lover than herself.

* * *

"_The day I reach Ossyria will be the greatest day of my life."_

That dreamy, excited voice echoed through Yuri's thoughts, and overwhelming sadness rippled through her, bringing tears.

_Oh, Kanade…_she thought, sliding her fingers over the smooth glass of the watch in her hand. _You didn't_ _make it. Your dream never came true. It was my fault, wasn't it?_

_There was a roar. Both girls turned in its direction. They gasped._

"_Crimson Balrogs approaching," the captain announced. "Please make your way quickly to the Cabin. Remain calm." Three Crimson Balrogs landed on the deck with a loud thump, and suddenly, there were footsteps all over the deck as the passengers all streamed towards the rusting door of the ship's cabin. She glanced up to see the black creatures towering at the bow, shadows cast over her, fur-covered arms and bloodstained claws looming over her head._

_It was too late for her. One of them had seen her. Doing the only thing she could think of, she darted off in another direction, heart pounding, hiding herself behind a stack of cargo crates. Behind her, the dark creatures roared, surrounding the ship with black clouds._

Everything will be fine, once I am hidden…_she thought, crouching down behind the boxes, shaking with fear, hoping that they did not know that she was there. Beyond, she could hear the creatures' roars, and what sounded like the spells of a few defiant, and probably stupid, adventurers, who thought that they could take the Balrogs on._

_"Kanade, what do we—"_

_Suddenly, she realised that her friend was not by her side anymore._

Kanade! No!

_Darting her head out from behind the boxes, she saw her best friend close by. But the Balrog was already there, towering before the frightened bowman, legs so close by that she could see every strand of its matted night-black fur and smell the reek of stale blood._

Blood..._It made her feel dizzy to know that the blood on its fur was the blood of the travellers that it had slayed before today._

_Yuri was near enough to grab Kanade and run to safety. If she could just do it now…_

_But she did not dare. Her muscles were locked in cold, silent fear. And even though she knew that the creature would kill her, she feared for her own life, and that kept her from moving._

_Kanade glanced back, trembling, breathing deep in panic, mortal fear in her eyes._

_"Yuri_—"

_And the next minute was living hell._

_Yuri flinched with the first and every tear of the great beast's teeth and claws in her best friend's flesh. She turned away, restraining herself from screaming out, listening helplessly to Kanade's tortured shouts and the spattering of blood all over the wood of the deck._

_The Balrog had left before she knew it. It had eaten its fill._

_Sudden, terrible dread raked over her spine like metal claws. It seemed so much like a nightmare, something that could not happen in real life, something that would_never_happen._

_But when she saw the gruesome, bloody remains on the wood, she knew that it had._

"_KANADE-CHAN!" Yuri screamed, turning away from the sight and retching on the ground. She continued to throw up for a minute, before she collapsed to a sitting position on the ground, sick and tired._

_She had come to realise the truth of what had happened, of what_she _had allowed to happen._

I could have saved her, but I didn't.

_She turned to the grey clouds beyond the soaring ship, she stood, tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks._

Gone. Kanade's gone. I want to follow her.

_But moments before she leapt off the deck into the deep unknown, she snapped out of the madness._

What use is there if I kill myself? Then neither of us will ever make it to Ossyria.

_Never make it...and the dream will never come true._

_She would go on, for both of them._

_Minutes later, Yuri felt the ship slow down, and there was a thump as the ship's hull touched the jetty of the Orbis station. She had always thought that this moment would be a moment one of joy, one to celebrate._

_But now, she felt no joy._

_

* * *

_

Yuri was now a Bishop, at seventeen years of age. Still, the memory pained her, a wound that could never be erased. It plagued her, the guilt of not helping her friend when she had needed it most of all.

As Yuri scanned the bookshelves, a title drew her eye, and she fingered the volume out. "Folk Songs of the World" was its title. Interested, the Bishop flipped it to a page somewhere in the middle of the tome, hoping, somehow, that it could help her take her mind off that day on the ship.

The first thing that caught her eye was the beautiful illustration on the left leaf. It was a ghost with one eye, a bright light over it, towards which it extended its bony arms.

Then, she read the song.

"_Deep, far down the Forgotten Passage,_

_Shafts of time shine overhead_

_Guarded by cold Thanatos,_

_The whispering spirits of the dead."_

The words, for some reason, brought tears to her eyes. Looking at the music score inscribed in ink below the words, she sighed, _Beautiful._

She began to sing softly on her breath, and as line by line the song unfolded, she could hold on to her tears no longer.

_Spirits…of the dead?_

The dead.

Suddenly, an idea had appeared in her mind. Crazy, but it's worth a try. A way… to bring Kanade back.

* * *

At last, she was here. Before her stood the great Clocktower, so tall that its top was lost beyond the thick white clouds.

_Wait for me a little longer, Kanade! I'm coming to get you. Then you can see Ossyria for yourself. It's really beautiful, like you said!_

So in she went, feeling ready for anything, and hopeful, hopeful for her friend's return.

* * *

Yuri looked left and right at the two deserted corridors through archways within the dim room. In both, the images rippled, distorted. And within them, nothing moved.

"Forgotten Passage" was carved in wood over the entrance to the passageway on her right. _That's the one._

A breath of icy air flew through the room, the glimmering passage calling, echoing strange, unworldly voices.

"I'm coming, Kanade," she said, walking towards the high doorway. The voices called louder than ever. Yuri stepped through the doorway, and the atmosphere immediately, changed, slowed…stopped.

Everything was not moving, even her. She was floating there, in an illusion.

Then, time began to move again, and her feet touched real ground. Looking down, swept over by sudden dizziness, Yuri saw her own bewildered face staring back at her from beneath her feet.

The voices began again. Looking about, she realized that she was alone. She shivered. _It must have been the wind._

But there was someone, some_thing_ there, watching her.

Before she could do anything, a blast of cold, raw energy knocked her to the ground. Looking about, breathing hard, she saw a white ghost of a creature appear…two creatures…_fifty…_

They all faded into existence—bears, their stuffing falling out, each held by a ghost.

"What are you?" she shouted, firing a holy arrow at one of the bears. It immediately dispersed into mist, no longer existent.

"Memories…" they chorused together, as if their minds were one."Forgotten memories…"

"Forgotten…memories?" Yuri echoed.

"Yes," one said to her. "We used to have freedom …but Thanatos trapped us here. And the world forgot us."

Yuri suddenly felt a deep pang of sadness for these bears. _Forgotten…forgotten for life…_

Shaking her head, she tried to recover from her brief moment of sadness.

"I have someone to find!" she shouted, pushing past them.

"We tried to remind the people…tell them that we are here now…" the bear went on. "By a song. We sent it out to the world in hope…But even that must have been forgotten already. We are lost now, lost from the true world."

Yuri stopped, and turned. "A song?" she asked. "This one?" She took the book from the library from her bag. Singing the song out line by line, the ghosts stopped to listen, sighs echoing down the corridor.

"Yes," it replied. "Our song." There was a contented murmur among the bears. Around her, glitter was filling the air, and Yuri realized that they were tears.

"Thank you," the chorused again.

"Thanatos," that one bear said. "He also holds the dead."

Yuri nodded, turning to continue on her journey. _The dead. He holds the dead as well._

Downhill it went. Further and further, darker, more shadows, past floating clocks and more bears, these merely puppets of the black, hooded ghosts that held them by means of glowing strings. Slowly, the corridor darkened, the eerie atmosphere never ceasing, only growing as she came to face it.

"I know there are creatures here," she shouted. "Show yourselves!"

Around her, glowing ghosts appeared in dozens, their misty bodies chained to huge watches. They shone brightly in the hazy darkness.

"Are you forgotten spirits as well?" She asked. One looked up at her, sadness slanting its eyes.

Without warning, it attacked her.

"We don't want you here, creature of the living! You only remind us more of our plight!" Its voice was filled with pain.

The other ghosts soon began to attack her as well. Not daring to harm these sad ghosts, Yuri raced away, down to the next corridor.

_I must carry on,_she told herself, resolved. This journey was not only about Kanade now. It was also about all the ghosts of the Forgotten Passage.

* * *

Pressing on, further and further down the Forgotten Passage, she ran. Through the rippling, unstable path, where all time travelled purposefully forward, like a stream of water running over the rocks in its bed, towards the sea, the beating heart-Towards the place where all time flowed and converged.

Soon, it was all black. There were no more ghosts, but the whispering still carried on, calling her name. Below her, the faintly glowing floor rippled like a pond wherever she stepped. Yuri did not look down; she continued to walk blindly along the path, into the dark.

The wind began to rasp as it blew along. The chilling touch of the breeze filled Yuri with sudden dread.

"_Deep, far down the Forgotten Passage,_

_Shafts of time shine overhead,"_she sang, hoping to bring herself comfort in hearing her own voice. But the notes came out dry and airy, and only made her realize how frightened she was of meeting Thanatos himself.

_Courage, _she prayed to the Goddess. _Strengthen me; guide me with your light._

The, reaching for the gold watch from Kanade, she found courage to go on and bring her best friend back.

"Who is it?" The omnipresent voice was like a howling gale, furious. It echoed on invisible walls.

With a blast of power, Yuri attacked the creature in the shadows. The light flared brilliantly, showing the ghostly figure's silhouette, towering high before her. Around him, four tall gates rose, the stairs floating in the middle of nothing, gates that led to deep unknowns.

"How dare you attack me, Thanatos, master of the Dead and the Forgotten?"

"Thanatos…are you the one who trapped all these ghosts here?" Yuri snarled, raising her staff again. Before she attacked, the ghost had struck her with a spell

"Dare you challenge me?" Thanatos roared back. A great spell flew at her, striking her in the heart. Yuri collapsed in the mist.

"So you _did_," she answered defiantly, standing.

"I need them," Thanatos replied. "I want them here, in my palace." He shot a barrage of spells at Yuri, who shouted out in pain as they met her body.

"But…" she gasped, standing again. "Why? Why bring them all this suffering?" She thrust herself aside to avoid a flying ice shard.

"I…am…lonely," he answered. Then, anger filling his voice, he shouted, "Why do you need to know? Leave now!"

Thanatos gathered the energy of another spell and fired it. Yuri dodged just in time.

Then, she gathered light at her staff tip, and racing forward, she slashed at Thanatos. The light was like a knife point, slicing through the creature's black flesh. Ruthlessly, Yuri slashed over and over again. _You will do my bidding._

"Bring Kanade back," she shouted. "Free her!"

Thanatos gave a gasp as the Bishop's attacks stopped. "I cannot bring a person's spirit back to his or her body, because it's probably already gone." Yuri remembered how Kanade's body had been half eaten.

Yuri was desperate for hope. Had she come for nothing? Was there no chance?

"Then what _can_you do?" she asked.

"I can take you back in time to the time she died," he replied. "Then, you may be able to save her. But I should warn you," he rose higher, sensing Yuri's anger ebbing. "The past should never be tampered with. You do not know what part of the future you might change. And of course, my service does not come free. I expect…payment."

Yuri would do anything for her best friend to return. Searching her bag, she was stopped by Thanatos' voice.

"No, I choose the payment. I want your staff."

Yuri's eyes widened. But remembering Kanade, she raised it and surrendered it the Thanatos. Laughing, he placed a cold hand on Yuri's head. She shivered at his touch.

Then, the world before them began to swirl, stretch and flatten, and she was suddenly flying through the currents of time, upstream, against the flow.

* * *

All at once, Yuri found herself behind a stack of crates. Screams filled the wild sky. She peered from behind the crates, as she had before, and saw here. Familiarity struck her through to the heart. _It's really happening, he's giving me a chance_—

"Kanade!" she yelled, in spite of the Crimson Balrog before her. She leapt out and took her by the hand. "Run!" Together, they shot off across the deck, the Crimson Balrog roaring behind as it soared after.

Just in time, they arrived at the door of the cabin. Suddenly, they realised that the sound of flappings wings had stopped.

Panting, Yuri turned for a moment to see the creature give a roar of fury and turn, instead, to a blonde man wearing a red blinker. In a moment, it began to feast on him, and the two girls quickly turned away. _So that is the implication of my action._

But her terror was quickly lost when she turned to Kanade who stood panting by her side.

_Kanade! I can't believe it!_

Laughing, joy flooding through her, Yuri embraced her lover. "You're alive," she gasped, tears falling. "You're alive!"

The joyful moment was cut short by Thanatos' windy voice.

"Now, we'll see."

Those words were heavy with finality, and terror rose like a tidal wave around her. She felt freezing fingers grasp the top of the head, and the stretching and distortion everything began again, until everything was a blur. Then, they flew back to her own time.

* * *

What she saw was hardly familiar. It even smelt different, _horrible_.

Looking up, Yuri saw grey clouds gathered at the top of the Clocktower. She coughed at the smell of thick fumes. And there was no one at all around them, any monsters or signs of life, nothing.

"Yuri, what _is _this place?" Kanade asked, covering her nose and mouth. "How did we get here?"

"I saved you from dying, five years ago, and brought you forward in time," Yuri replied, still shocked at what Ossyria had become. "This is…Ossyria."

"O-Ossyria?" Kanade gasped. "Have I been told _lies_all my life? This is not what they said it was!"

Yuri sighed. _How…What has happened here?_

Behind them, Yuri heard Thanatos' cold laughter. "TK, future saviour of Ossyria, killed by a Crimson Balrog five years ago." Yuri gasped, horror filling her heart. _That was…_

"What did I tell you?" he asked triumphantly. She looked at the ground, on, she had thought nothing much of the man's death. But now, she saw that it meant more than anything that she had expected. _It's my fault. I turned this place into an ugly wasteland._

Yuri covered her face, feeling guilt rise up her throat in bitter pangs. "It was me…" she told Kanade. "Ossyria used to be a beautiful place, the place of your stories, your dreams. But because of _me_, it's all gone." She sighed, looking about at the bleak sky. The scene made her feel like throwing up.

"Yuri…" She looked right and saw Kanade's yellow eyes. "Yuri, if Ossyria became like this because you saved me, then…" She closed her eyes. "Then, let me go. Let everything happen as it should." Then, she looked up, smiling. "But I would so much have loved to see it in all its splendour, just once…"

Echoes of old memories, embedded deep in her memory, came ringing back, filling her with guilt and regret.

_The day I reach Ossyria…will be the greatest day…of my…life…_

Voice high as she tried to hole her tears back, she said loudly, "Thanatos, take us back, I must let her soul go. I admit that I have been foolish."

Thanatos appeared behind them and held their heads, triumphant. "Not without payment," he said mockingly. "Give me your watch."

Thinking only of Ossyria and its great towers, Yuri took the watch off her neck and gave it to Thanatos.

"Don't worry, Yuri," Kanade said. "Even when I'm dead, I'll remember…"

"But…you'll never get to see Ossyria," Yuri replied. "It's really…"

"Sometimes, there are sacrifices to make. This is one. Don't be afraid."

Once again, they were hurtling up the path of time, back to the day on the ship.

Yuri stepped out a short way from behind the crates. Kanade was not frightened, only submitted to death. She turned back to the Bishop and smiled, thankfulness in her eyes.

_I'm sure…the ride will be…great…_

Then, the Balrog attacked. Yuri shut her eyes. Tears flooded from under her closed eyelids. _Kanade…you are so brave…_

It all ended. Yuri collapsed to her knees in tears, feeling all light and hope vanish from her world. Deep loss filled Yuri's heart up to the brim. The familiar weight of the gold chain round her neck was missing, and with it, a part of her soul.

_I won't forget. Those memories won't ever have to join the spirits of the Forgotten Passage._

Then, in a flash, her sorrow turned to rage. It was all _his_ fault.

_Why, Thanatos? _Why?

Yuri took a step forward in the mist, boiling with hatred. Thanatos still levitated there, silent and dark. _I'll destroy you, for everything, Thanatos! DIE!_

Running straight to the ghost, anger blazing in her eyes, she got ready to attack with all her strength, her hands burning with light.

But halfway, a distant song began to sing itself in her heart, and she faltered, stopped.

"_Deep…far down the Forgotten Passage…_

_Shafts…_

_Shafts of time shine overhead."_

She could still hear the distant voice calling her name, louder now. Calling, calling…sadly…

...sadly...

Yuri looked up. There were bright and white beams of purity, shining down the passageway. She smiled in tears. _Who ever thought that there might be light here?_

Looking closely, she realized that there were thousands of spirits within the brightness. _That_was where the calling was coming from. Them, the souls of the dead.

"Yuri…" she heard the call again. Yuri gasped.

"Kanade!" she shouted, smiling with tears. Her best friend's voice whispered in her ears, memories surfacing in a flood of tears. _This is my last chance to see her—_

"Be gone, human!" Thanatos snarled harshly. "Leave my palace, worthless mortal!" Reaching out with cold, firm arms, he snatched her from the ground, away from her last glance at the light above. Through all the passages he flew, away from the heart of his lair.

Once at the entrance, he dropped her. She shouted in pain, teeth clenched at the feet of the hateful ghost. "Go now! Leave!" he roared, eye flaring red.

Yuri's body trembled with lost hope.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why didn't you allow even a farewell?" She fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably. "I…I miss her, that's all…I'm alone without her! Why didn't you let me say goodbye?" Tears wet her hands, rippling on the shining ground below her.

Then, she stopped again, the song swelling in her ears, as if trying to calm her, rocking her gently on the rhythm. Yuri brushed her tears away, hearing it in her heart.

"Deep, far down the Forgotten Passage,

Shafts of…time shine overhead…

Guarded by cold Thanatos,

The whispering spirits of the dead."

Slowly, in a bid to soothe her restless spirit, she began to sing along.

Around her near the entrance of the passage, the ghosts of forgotten things rose up around Thanatos, listening. They sighed with longing, sadness; eyes alight with a tiny spark of hope, as they heard her voice.

Thanatos turned away from the spirits, to Yuri. There was this strange air about him, and it could almost have been…sadness.

"I'm…sorry," he sighed. "Yuri…if you are lonely, then I have no right—" Slowly, the great ghost held out a hand, the small gold watch glimmering in it. Yuri stood, bewildered, unbelieving. She took the watch, and holding it in her hand, a memory suddenly surrounded her, held her.

"_Hope you like it," Kanade exclaimed. Yuri grinned back, holding the watch tightly._

"_Let's go to Ossyria someday," she went on. "My mother says it's a really great place."_

_Yuri__ looked back sceptically. "It's dangerous, isn't it? The monsters there are really strong. I'm scared I'll die," she replied uncertainly._

_Kanade shook her head. "We'll never move on if we don't take risks. And anyway…" she said, looking up at the sky above Mushroom Park. "If one of us dies, the other must move on and become great, alright?"_

_Yuri was silent for a while. Then she nodded. "I promise," she said._

Yuri looked down at the timepiece in her palm. _I promise._

_

* * *

_

Then, Thanatos looked around at the sad ghosts, nothing but memories, forgotten and fading, tortured. With a sweep of his hand, the rippling, wavering door, holding the passage shut for so long, vanished. There was a rush of cool wind.

"Go now," he shouted. "I have been selfish. Go to your freedom."

The spirits looked at each other. And one by one, smiling, gaining colour again, they fled through the open doorway, like leaves on a fresh gale, towards the sky, towards the freedom they had longed for for years.

Yuri smiled as they left. "Thank you," she said, not turning.

There was only a sigh from behind her, a gust, and then nothing.

_He is lonely, _she suddenly remembered, bowing her head in sadness. _He's only a ghost, but…he's lonely. And he forever will be. Those creatures were…the only company he had._

"It's hard, I know, leaving your only friends," she sighed to the air. "But thank you so much. Thank you for your sacrifice." Yuri turned. Thanatos still stood there, listening. She smiled. Thanatos nodded once, and he turned, vanishing like mist before her eyes.

Then, she went out of the Passage, out of the Clocktower, fulfilment flooding through her. The blue sky greeted her, and she sighed.

Yuri suddenly felt something like a feather brushed her arm. Turning, she saw nothing, but heard a whispering voice. "He freed us…"

"Kanade!" she gasped, half laughing, half crying, wishing that she could just hold her hand, or brush her hair.

_Finally…finally, she's back with me. For real, this time._

"Ah, Ossyria, it's everything I imagined," she replied. Then, she heard Kanade give a laugh. "You shouldn't hang around for too long," the dead bowman said. "Go on, go on and become great."

And on the next breeze, she was gone.

* * *

Yuri was on her way to Leafre, book in hand. Sometimes, she remembered Kanade's last words to her, and she felt a slight pang of regret. But when she remembered that her best friend's dream of seeing Ossyria had come true, she could not help but smile for her.

_Sometimes, there are sacrifices to make.__I might be alone, but at least, I am happy._

Yuri opened the book and turned to the page of the song. She read it over and over, the words still as powerful as ever.

Then, the wind brushed over, and the page turned. It was only then that she realised that the song had a second stanza, and she drank in ever precious word of it, emotions flooding through her soul again.

"_Here lie all the unremembered,_

_Hidden from our eyes so long_

_Free to go when, moved, their leader_

_Bows to one who sings this song."_

Diend


End file.
